Choosing Ezra
by IHeartArchuleta
Summary: "And there they were. The fireworks she never got when Noel kissed her. Just Ezra." Compainion to "Choice" What would've happend if Aria chose Ezra. The events of "Choosing Noel" never happened. Summary sucks, story's better


Aria Montgomery sat in her car, crying. She had just lost someone she cared a lot about. She knew it was for the better and for who she really wanted, but it still hurt just the same. Whenever her brain showed the image of how crushed Noel looked, she cried harder. She felt awful.

"_Aria, hey!" Noel said happily and she walked into the house, guilt already overflowing her just by seeing how happy he was to see her._

"_Noel, I need to talk to you." She said seriously. Noel looked concerned but nodded, leading her to the couch._

"_What's up?" He asked when they were sitting on the couch, watching her with his beautiful brown eyes._

_She took a deep breath before she began. "I cheated on you last night. With the Iceland Guy. He came back and we kissed…" She trailed off when she saw the look of pure hurt on Noel's face. She knew he already knew where this was going._

"_There's nothing I can do to get you to want me more than him, is there?" He asked softly, looking at the material on the couch. Aria's heart ached to tell him otherwise. She wanted to tell him that she _did _want him more than Ezra. But she knew it wasn't true._

_She shook her head. "No. There's not. I really wish things were different, Noel. I mean you're a wonderful, amazing guy. But there's just something between me and him. I'm really sorry." She said, tears falling from her eyes. Because she _was_ sorry. Sorry she didn't love him the way he deserved to be._

"_I think you should go." Noel said evenly, hiding whatever he was feeling from her. She stood and walked to the doorway, before the hall to the door and turned around to look at him._

"_Noel…" She said pleadingly. She didn't want to lose him, but she didn't want to be with him, either._

"_Just go." He said softly and she left, sobs breaking out right after the door closed behind her._

She wiped her eyes and turned her key, making the car roar to life. She had been crying for a good five or ten minutes. She felt horrible. And, as far as she knew, Noel didn't even hate her, like she expected. That made her feel worse than anything else.

_It was for Ezra. You love Ezra. Noel is great but he's not who you really want._ She said and started driving to the all too familiar apartment building. She didn't know what she was going to say to him, make him understand that she loved him more than anything. She hoped she didn't have to. She hoped things would just… fall into place when she got there.

She got out of her car and made her way to the floor his apartment was on. When she finally got there, she hesitated outside his door. She didn't know why she hesitated, usually she was the one that was going full-force into the relationship. Now, she was hesitating? It didn't make sense.

She knocked on the door and waited. She was nervous waiting. It gave her time for her brain to jump to the worst case scenario and she didn't like what it was.

Finally, after seemingly forever, Ezra answered the door. They both stood there for a couple of minutes, just staring at each other. Ezra's face showed a look of overjoyed surprise, and Aria's a look of complete and total relief to have him looking at her like that.

Finally, she broke the silence. "I broke up with Noel. I couldn't do it, couldn't be with him when in my heart I knew I wanted it to be you. I know you might not want me anymore, but I just wanted to tell you that I honestly love you and-" suddenly, his arms were around her waist and their lips crashed together. Her hands went in his hair and she kissed him back.

And then she felt them. The one thing she never felt when she kissed Noel, or any other boy for that matter. The fireworks she always got when Ezra kissed her. Whether it was a peck or the way they were kissing now. They were always there.

Finally, they pulled away and Ezra leaned his forehead against hers and smiled her smile mirrored his. They were both breathing heavily, trying to regain air. Finally, Ezra spoke. "I love you, Aria. I know I don't always know how to show it. But you need to realize this whole teacher thing is tricky for me. I know I don't always do it right but-" She shut him up by placing her lips on his in a sweet, gentle kiss.

"Shhh… don't worry. It's okay. We'll figure it out. We'll be together, Ezra." She said with a smile on her face. He smiled back and the two of them stayed there, like that, for minutes. They both knew Aria was right. They'd figure everything out. They'd be together. Because they loved each other.

_Fin_.

**This took FOREVER for me to post after "Choosing Noel". Why? It was hard for me to write because I don't ship these two. At all. I ship Noel/Aria. I don't like Ezra. At all. I think Ian Harding is a fantastic actor, but I don't like his character one bit.**

**But, it's finally here. I personally think this is kind of crappy, and I liked my Noel and Aria one better (and not just for the obvious reasons). But what did you guys think? I hoped you liked this. I worked hard on it, cuz I wanted it to be good for the Ezra/Aria shippers and Ezra Fitz fans. And even the Noel/Aria and Noel Kahn fans (shout out to the Underdog, right guys? Who's with me?)**

**Let me know what you guys thought!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Pretty Little Liars**_** if I did Alex and Toby would get A LOT more screen time. **


End file.
